Die Geburtstagsfeier
by Alice05
Summary: Es geht um die Geburtstagsfeier in New Moon. Jasper kann sich nicht mehr halten...


Bella lag auf dem Boden und Jasper war über ihr. Er kämpfte noch kurz mit sich, dann verlor sein Gewissen gegen das Monster. Er schaute sie noch einmal an, dann biss er in ihren Hals. Dies geschah in weniger als 2 Sekunden. Alice stand schockiert an der Wand und beobachtete ihren Mann, wie er ihre Beste Freundin aussaugte. Edward stürzte sich auf ihn und riss ihn runter von Bella. Diese schaute ihm in die Augen und schloss sie dann für immer. Edward schrie auf vor Schmerz, wie ihr Herz zum letzten Mal schwach schlug. Dann war es still im Raum. Edward riss seinen Kopf hoch und sah Jasper an, sah in seine roten Augen und schluchzte. Dann stürzte er sich auf ihn. Jasper schaute schockiert auf Bella, dann auf Edward, der ihn mit voller Wucht umschmiss. Esme schrie auf und Emmett und Rosalie versuchten die beiden zu trennen. Doch Edward war schneller. Er schnappte sich Jasper und rannte so schnell er konnte. Nach wenigen Stunden hatte er seine restliche Familie abgehängt. Nun betrachtete er Jasper und schrie ihn an:' Wieso nur?' Dann schmiss er ihn an einen Baum. Jasper richtete sich aber sofort auf, und versuchte Edward zu beruhigen. Aber er selbst war schockiert von sich. Er hatte die Liebe seines Bruders umgebracht, und diese konnte sich nicht einmal wehren. Edward hörte zwar seine Gedanken, doch es bremste nicht seinen Zorn, sondern stachelte ihn noch mehr. 'Ja, ich liebe sie. Und du hast sie getötet. Sie war so wehrlos. Sie ist daran gestorben, dass sie sich an ihrem Finger geschnitten hat?!' dann sprang er Jasper wieder an, doch dieser wich aus und Edward krachte gegen den Baum. Sofort drehte er sich wieder um. Jasper versuchte in diesen wenigen Sekunden, seine Gefühle auf Edward wiederzuspiegeln. Edward spürte Wut auf sich selbst, Selbstzweifel, Scham und auch Traurigkeit. 'Das interessiert mich nicht. Du hast mein Leben getötet, und dafür wirst du büssen!' Schon sprang Edward ihn wieder an und hielt ihn am Boden fest. Dort riss er ihm die Körperteile vom Leib und schrie:' Wenn du mich jetzt beruhigst, werde ich dich noch qualvoller töten, kapiert?' Jasper dachte noch einmal an seine Liebe, er dachte an die Unbeschwertheit, die Fröhlichkeit und die Verspieltheit von Alice bevor Edward ihm seinen Kopf abriss. Dann fühlte er nur noch die Traurigkeit von Edward, bevor er das Feuer an seinem Körper spürte. Das letzte Wort das ihm entwich war:' Vergib mir, Alice'

Ein paar Meter weiter schrie Alice auf:'Jasper' Dann fühlte sie nur noch den riesigen Schmerz an der Stelle, an der mal ihr Herz geschlagen hatte. Sie fühlte noch die Arme von Rosalie, die sie in ihren Schoss zogen, bevor sie nur mehr schluchzte. Es tat so weh. Nun hatte sie auch noch Gewissheit. Eine Vision liess sie erstarren. Sie sah noch den wütenden Edward, der ihren Liebsten ins Feuer warf und hörte noch seine letzten Worte. Alice schrie auf, vor Schmerz gepeinigt. Ihre Liebe, ihr Leben, ihr Ein und Alles war tot. 'Nein', schluchzte Alice, 'du darfst nicht tot sein. Ich liebe dich doch.'

Edward schaute auf das Feuer, bevor ihm klar wurde, was er gerade getan hatte. Er hatte aus Rache seinen Bruder getötet. Er hatte Mord für Mord gelten lassen. Er hatte seiner Schwester ihren Lebenspartner geraubt, nachdem dieser seine Lebenspartnerin getötet hatte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Er war ein Monster. Jasper hatte sich entschuldigt dafür, dass Edward so dumm war einen Menschen in ein Haus voller Vampire zu bringen. Jasper musste dafür büssen, dass er seinem Instinkt nachgegeben hatte. Wie sollte Edward nun je wieder seiner Familie gegenübertreten. Er konnte Alice nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, ohne den Schmerz über den Verlust ihres Geliebten zu sehen. Er wusste, dass er überreagiert hatte, er hätte auf die Gefühle von Jasper mehr Rücksicht nehmen müssen. Er hasste sich doch selbst dafür, dass er das getan hatte, doch nun hatte Edward ihn umgebracht.  
Er hörte das Schluchzen von Alice. Was hatte er nur getan? Nun hatten zwei aus ihrer Familie ihr Leben lassen müssen, nur weil er unbedingt Bella's Geburtstag feiern musste.  
Warum kam seine Familie eigentlich nicht zu ihm, um ihn zu töten? Sie hätten doch genug Grund dazu. Oder warum kam Alice nicht zu ihm um ihn zu töten, denn er hatte doch auch ihre Liebe getötet. Doch weiter hörte er nur das Schluchzen und den Schmerz in ihren Gedanken. Die restlichen Gedanken hatte er ausgeblendet, auch wenn das nicht so leicht war. Dann fing er an zu schreien:' So bringt mich doch um! Esme, Carlisle, ich habe meinen Bruder euren Sohn getötet. Rosalie, Emmett, ich habe euren Bruder und Freund getötet. Alice, ich habe deinen Lebenspartner, deine Liebe umgebracht! So bestraft mich doch bitte dafür.'

Alice hörte ihren Bruder flehen ihn umzubringen. Sie wurde wütend. Wie konnte er nur denken, dass sie so rachlustig wie er war? Doch Edward hatte Recht. Sie fühlte den Drang ihren Liebsten zu rächen, doch das war keine Lösung. So beschloss sie, einfach wegzurennen. Sie rannte und rannte, bis sie sicher war, dass niemand ihr folgte. Dann lehnte sie sich an einen Baum und schrie:' Warum nur Jasper? Wieso musstest du mich verlassen? Wie soll ich nun weiterleben ohne dich? Ich brauch dich doch!!!' Dann schluchzte sie noch einmal trocken und sagte dann:' Also gut, ich werde dir folgen!', und betrat dann Volterra im Sonnenlicht.

Edward hörte noch Alice Gedanken, bevor sie verschwand. Er verzweifelte. Was sollte er nun tun? Ohne seine Familie, ohne Bella? Er wusste, dass Carlisle ihm verzeihen würde, auch wenn er geschockt war. Und Esme auch, aber er würde ihre Vorwürfe in ihren Gedanken hören. Rosalie verzieh ihm bestimmt nicht, und Emmett? Er wusste es nicht. Aber er wollte nicht, dass ihm jemand verzieh. Er wollte bestraft werden dafür, dass er ein Monster war. Zuerst setzte er Bella dieser Gefahr aus, welche sie nicht überlebte, und dann liess er auch noch seine ganze Wut und seinen Selbsthass an Jasper aus. Er verzieh Jasper, obwohl er wusste, dass Jasper keine Schuld an dem Ganzen hatte. Er selbst war es, der ihm die Schuld zuschieben wollte. Er war das Monster!  
Also beschloss er einfach wegzurennen. Er begann zu rennen, und ohne es zu registrieren rannte er Alice nach. Nach einigen Stunden blieb er stehen. Ganz verwundert darüber, wo er nun war. Plötzlich sah er Alice. Sie stand an einen Baum gelehnt. Er schämte sich. Wie konnte er nur ihr nachrennen? Hatte sie noch nicht genug gelitten. Plötzlich sah er, dass Alice mitten vor Volterra stand. Er hatte Angst. Sie wollte doch nicht wirklich...? Dann sah er es. Sie rannte in die Stadt hinein, mitten durch die Sonne. Er sah noch ihren wunderschönen glitzerten Körper, bevor 3 schwarze Umhänge sie festhielten und mit ihr wegrannten.  
Das darf einfach nicht war sein. Er hatte seine Liebe, seinen Bruder und seine Schwester verloren. Und nur er war Schuld an dem Ganzen.  
Er fasste einen Entschluss. Langsam zog er sich sein Hemd aus und folgte seiner Schwester ins Sonnenlicht.


End file.
